Three Cheers for Chormaklaine
by Klaine-Angel504
Summary: Future!Klaine fic. FLUFFY BEYOND BELIEF! Don't own Glee or Klaine. Please R


"Daddy! Papa! Daddy! Papa! Wake UP!" Chord and Harmony jumped on the side of their dads' bed. Then they dove onto the big mound in the center of the bed that was their fathers.

Harmony started rapidly shaking Blaine screaming, "Wakey, wakey Daddy!" Blaine then grabber her by the waist and pulled her down and started tickling her.

Chord lay on top of Kurt and started poking his face whispering, "Papa. Wake up!" Kurt crinkled his nose and sat up. Chord then climbed on his lap and rested his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt then hugged his son and gently started rocking them both.

Blaine was tickling Harmony so much that in between her giggles she was gasping. Kurt then said, "Blaine! Stop that right now! Let our daughter breath!"

Blaine stopped, and both of them shot innocent smiles in Kurt's direction. Harmony might have been Kurt's biological daughter, but sometimes she reminded him so much of Blaine it was spooky.

"Well," Kurt began, "Daddy and I would like to be the firsts to say…"

"HAPPY 5th BIRTHDAY!" They both yelled with delight. Kurt squeezed Chord, who laughed happily; and Blaine continued to tickle Harmony again.

Kurt scooped up his son and started walking downstairs to the kitchen of their house. He heard Blaine's loud and slow footsteps behind him, hopefully he was carrying Harmony.

When they reached the kitchen Kurt plopped Chord down on his stool at the table and Blaine sat down at his seat with Harmony on his lap.

Kurt then started walking around the kitchen and gathering some ingredients for breakfast. "Let me guess," he began, "Chord wants waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Harmony wants two hard-boiled eggs, toast and a banana."

"What about me?" Blaine asked with a humorous grin.

"Cereal. It's not your birthday for another few months." Kurt said and Blaine pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine you get pancakes, eggs sunny side up and bacon."

Blaine grinned, "My favorite!"

Harmony gasped, "Papa! How did you know what we all wanted?"

"That's because Papa is a…" Blaine laughed, "Psychic!" he pecked Harmony's cheek as she giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Really? You are such a child Blaine. I thought you were bad when we were just dating."

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine smiled, "You are the grown-up one and I am the child like one. It is classic Klaine!"

Chord looked confused. "Daddy, what's a Ka-lane?"

Both dads started laughing. "You heard him '_Daddy_'. Explain!" Kurt said as he started making everyone's breakfast.

"Well, ummm…" Blaine began, trying to find a way to explain _Klaine_ to his son.

"Well, Chord-y. Back when Papa and I were in high school, and just dating we had a mash up name. That's when our friends took both of our names and mashed them together to create one name. Since Papa's name is Kurt, and mine is Blaine, our friends came up with Klaine."

Kurt sighed and laughed slightly. "It was a lot better then most of the names they created. I mean Finchel, for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn; Samcedes, for Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam; Tike for Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike."

"Oh and don't forget! Furt!" Blaine laughed and Kurt glared at him.

Chord laughed, "That sounds a lot like-"

"Watch your language mister." Kurt warned his son.

Everyone started laughing and then Harmony said, "We need a mash-up name!"

"We?" Blaine asked looking down at his daughter.

"You, me, Papa, and Chord!" She pointed at each person when she said their name. "We need a mash up name for all of us!"

Kurt smiled, "Maybe someone will create one for your guys' birthday!"

Harmony giggled, "That would be so nice!"

After a delicious breakfast and a perfectly harmonized rendition of 'Happy Birthday' Kurt and Blaine told their children they needed to get dressed and take a walk in order to get to their presents.

Kurt dressed Harmony in a sleeveless, soft pink dress and white sandals. He then brushed her long, soft, brown hair (that matched his perfectly) and put it into pigtails with white hair bands.

Blaine decided to dress Chord in khaki shorts, a powder blue polo shirt, a pink bowtie that matched his sister's dress and black dress shoes.

"Omigod Blaine, really?" Blaine turned around to find a very annoyed Kurt in the doorway of Chord's bedroom. "A bowtie?"

Blaine stuck out his tongue and laughed, "You told me to dress him, so **HA**!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine then. Harmonies, Chord, go downstairs and wait for Daddy and me to get dressed. Then we will all walk to your guys' presents."

"Yay!" Harmony giggled, grabbed her brother's hand and pulled them both downstairs.

Blaine laughed, grabbed his husband's hand and they both walked to their room.

They each dressed in all black ensembles with their own personal swing to it. Blaine chose to dress up with suspenders and a bowtie, while Kurt chose just a thin tie, but each was the same pink color as their children were wearing.

Kurt sat on the bed and started putting on his shoes, "I can't believe this." He sighed.

"Can't believe what?" Blaine asked while he adjusted his bowtie in the mirror.

Kurt lay back on the bed, "This…us…them. Everything!"

"Meaning?" Blaine sat next to him and took his hand.

Kurt sat up, "Meaning, thirteen years ago I was a high school senior at McKinley, with a boyfriend who transferred there for me." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "Nine years ago I was graduating from NYADA and going to auditions left and right. Seven years ago was my last show on Broadway, taking my final bow." He sighed. "Six years ago we said out 'I do's' and moved out here to New Jersey. Then five years ago, our surrogate mother gave birth to two beautiful babies. This," he motioned around, "is all too much."

Blaine put his arms around his husband, "And thirteen years ago I was a junior who transferred to McKinley for the man that I am hopelessly in love with. Eight years ago I graduated from NYADA the year after you. Seven years ago, I had my first number one hit. Six years ago I proposed to the man of my dreams, and we moved here. And then was five years of raising our twins together."

Kurt felt a tear run down his cheek; he sniffled and mumbled, "Together."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet. "Now, c'mon. We better get going before they start tearing the house apart." He wiped the tears off of his husband's cheek with his thumb and gently kissed him.

As they pulled away Kurt whispered, "Or worse. Ruin their outfits!"

They both laughed and walked downstairs. Chord and Harmony were sitting on the couch watching the TV. (They loved _The Fresh Beat Band_)

"Are you guys ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yup!" Chord said, and then he stood up and started playing with his bowtie.

"Hey mister, don't mess up that tie!" Blaine said as he walked over and picked up his son.

Kurt picked up Harmony and propped her on his hip. "Now c'mon. We have to walk all the way to the park to get your presents."

It took them roughly ten minutes to reach the park, and once they did each dad covered their child's eyes.

"Ready…one…two…three!" They uncovered their child's eyes to reveal the picnic area of the park filled with their friends and family.

Everyone screamed "SURPRIZE!"

"Omigod! Daddy, Papa! A party for us?" Harmony squeaked with happiness. She then hugged her father and ran into the group of people.

Blaine put Chord down, but he just turned around and attached himself to his father's legs.

"Chord-y? Is everything alright?" Blaine asked crouching down.

"I don't know these people!" he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt walked over and crouched down next to his husband. "Chord, of course you know these people. Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam are here with Junior. And Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn drove all the way from New York to visit. And there are some of your friends from pre-school here too."

Kurt and Blaine each took one of Chord's hands and started leading him towards the party.

Chord looked up at them and whispered, "Don't go anywhere."

"Never." They both said in unison.

Half-way through the party Chord went off and played with Sammy Jr., leaving the two dad's alone.

"This is going so well!" Kurt said as he hugged Blaine.

"I know! And now all that's left is the presents." Blaine smiled.

"In speaking of presents, hey Boo!" Mercedes bear hugged the two men.

Sam walked behind his wife and smiled, "Guys, what have you been telling Harmony? At the beginning of the party she walked up to us and said, 'Hello Samcedes'."

Everyone was cracking up. Mercedes said, "And when we asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she said a _mash-up name_."

"Really?" Kurt asked. When both Sam and Mercedes nodded, he and Blaine continued to laugh.

Blaine then went on to explain that morning's explanation of Klaine and mash-up names.

"She wants a mash-up name with us, Chord and herself." Kurt finished off.

Sam smiled, "We'll get to work on that!"

Kurt looked down at his watch and smiled, "Looks like it's time for presents!" He clapped as they brought everyone together.

They sat Chord and Harmony on two chairs in front of the big crowd. "Alright!" Blaine began. "The first presents are from Aunt's Mercedes and Rachel, Uncle's Sam and Finn and Sammy Jr."

He set a big box on each of their laps. When they each unwrapped the boxes they looked very confused.

"Bike helmets?" Harmony asked.

"To go with your brand new bikes!" Mercedes said as the crowd parted revealing two biked, one that was hot pink and one black.

"_**Omigod**_!" Harmony gasped as they both ran over to play with their new bikes.

After a few minutes of playing with their bikes, they were forced to return and open the rest of their presents.

After a lot of (Kurt pre-approved) outfits, gift cards, stuffed animals, and toys they were down to the last presents; which were from their dads.

"First off" Kurt started off, facing the crowd, "Blaine and I are so happy to have all of you here today to celebrate Harmony and Chord's 5th birthday. Some of you we have only known for a little while. While some of you we have known since we were in high school. And we are so blessed to have two wonderful children to call our own."

Blaine continued, "We have been through a lot in the last thirteen years." He looked over at Kurt and took his hand, "But the past five years have been by far the best. Because of you two." He looked over at their children. "And we just wanted to show you guys how much we love you. So Finn, if you will."

Everyone looked towards Finn who was walking towards Harmony and Chord with two big boxed in his hand. He place one in front of each of them and rejoined the crowd.

From inside the box you could hear high-pitched barking. When they opened the boxes their faces light up with simply priceless expressions.

"_**PUPPIES!**_" they each screamed before reaching into the boxes and pulling out two little, white, fluffy dogs.

Kurt and Blaine both smiled, "They are yours. You can name them whatever you want!" Kurt said.

Chord sniggled with his puppy, "I'm going to name mine L.W."

"L.W.?" Blaine asked.

"Little Warbler!" Chord smiled. Both men remember telling their children of how they had met when they were in high school and their many wonderful days spent at the Warblers meetings.

"What are you going to name yours?" Kurt asked Harmony.

Harmony kissed her puppy's nose. "I think I will name her… Klaine! In honor of Papa and Daddy's mash-up name!"

Everyone laughed again.

Sam then stepped forward. "Well I would like to say, Happy Birthday you two." He then held up his plastic cup and said, "Cheers. Cheers to five years of …Chormaklaine!"

"To what?" Chord asked, still holding L.W. as his dads came over to his and his sister's sides.

Then Harmony gasped, "Our mash-up name!"

Sam winked and rejoined the crowd as everyone started clanking their cups together.

Kurt picked up Harmony and Blaine picked up (Both still holding their puppies). The dads leaned in for a quick kiss before engulfing in a giant family hug.

Kurt sighed, "_Chormaklaine_."


End file.
